The primary goal of the conference for which funding is being requested will target and meet the needs of the working environmental health professionals (EHP) in both the private and public sectors. They primarily consist of public sector professionals that work at the state and local levels of government. Considering past experience and ongoing promotional activities, a registration of over 1,500 EHP is projected. The educational program will contain workshops in the traditional areas of environmental health (food safety and protection, on-site wastewater systems, occupational health, etc.). NEHA is specifically seeking FDA support for the Food Safety and Protection section of the Annual Education Conference. NEHA is acutely aware of the increasingly limited resources to support educational programs available to the EHP. In the past, with FDA assistance, NEHA was able to provide scholarships to over 100 individuals. As part of the proposal, NEHA seeks assistance to provide registration scholarships to 30 professionals and 10 students who would otherwise be unable to attend.